fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
White Whiskey
---- Story Story: An antagonistic and mysterious person, he seems to simply be around to torment people for his own entertainment, but he is not without honor, and will always keep his word to the letter, if not the spirit.Usually calm and eerily cheery, even when doing despicable things, but can be angered and annoyed Appearance W.W. is roughly 6 feet tall, and he wears clothing that keep his physical appearance from sight. White wears a White suit on a black shirt, black gloves, socks and shoes. White also wears a full white helmet, swept back spikes with a cross-shaped opening on the front (A cross between Zero's helmet from Code Geass and Lisa Yadomaru's hollow mask from Bleach), and he usually carries a cane with an amethyst orb at the head. Personality White has a chaotic personality. The one thing that remains constant is that he loves to constantly mock people. Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Chain Mail: Demon's Mail ( from Final Fantasy 9) that is stitched inside his jacket, it allows him to absorb Dark/Shadow damage to heal himself. Pets: W.W. has a pet white tiger. Deathbringer (Final Fantasy): A dark elemental sword that has a chance of inflicting instant death. Fiction Powers Final Fantasy Black Magic: Final Fantasy Summoning Magic: Danny Phantom Ghost Powers: Flight, invisibility, energy beams, matter phasing, possession Original Power Corruptive Spirit Corruptive Spirit-Whiskey is able to, over time, corrupt people to do as he sees fit, making them as evil as he is. Techniques/Magic Fire /Fira/Firaga/Firaja: The basic fire spell, each level increases it's strength. Very effective against the undead or those whose power is based in wood, plants or other flammable bases. Break/Breakga: Petrifies an enemy, the second level can hit multiple enemies. Has no effect on enemies who are already made of stone, and little effect on robotic enemies. Poison/Toxify: Poisons an enemy, the second level hits multiple enemies. Doesn't effect mechanical enemies or those immune to poison, and has little effect on undead enemies or those who are made of stone Blind/Blindga: Blinds an enemy, the second level hits multiple enemies. Curse: Weakens victims stats. Can sometimes cause a target to gain a new elemental weakness. Meteor/Meteorga: Calls down meteorites to hit enemies, second level calls more/heavier meteorites. Can't work indoors. Drain/Drainra/Drainga: Drains enemies HP to heal himself, but has a reverse effect if used on an undead or zombified enemy Osmose: Drains enemies MP to use more magic, but has a reverse effect if used on an undead or zombified enemy Gravity/Gravira/Graviga/Gravija: Gravity magic spell that damages depending on their full HP level, pulls flying enemies to the ground Flare: A non-elemental spell that uses an explosion of energy focused on an enemy Doomsday!: Dark/Shadow elemental attack that hits everyone on the battlefield, including the user. But, since it takes time to cast, it can be inturrupted or stopped completely. Ifrit: Summons the Beast of Fire, corrupted by WW's power, to battle. Able to use, and absorb, powerful fire spells and abilities, most notable is the Hellfire attack, a powerful and wide ranging fire spell. He also has the Meteor Strike, a non-elemental attack that can break through defenses. Ark: Summons the mechanical spirit of darkness. Its robot form can be called to battle, and airship form can be used to travel and as a base of operations. Its airship form can use physical projectile attacks, as well as a powerful laser attack, but it's true power is in it's mecha-form, when it can use the powerful Eternal Darkness, a shadow elemental attack. Magus Sisters: Corrupted by the power of White Whiskey, Sandy, Cindy and Mindy are called to do his bidding. Individually, they each have the Mega-Graviton overdive, which takes heavily damages the enemy and randomly inflicts the status effects Silence, Sleep, Blind, Slow and Doom. However, thair real strength is when they are together to use the Delta Attack. *Sandy, The tall, middle sister. While somewhat arrogant, she was once a caring nature spirit, but is now corrupted into a hatefull monster by White Whiskey. Her Razzia attack drives blades of energy at her opponent from her Mantis-like wrist blades *Cindy, The eldest sister. Normally the supporting and helpful sister, Whiskey's has corrupted her into a dangerous monster. Her Camisade makes use of her large size to crush an opponent. *Mindy,The youngest, but oddly most powerfull, sister. Formerly a playful, youthful youngster, she's been corrupted into an equally dangerous being. She not only has her Passado attack to strike an opponent with a number of rapidly fired, sharp stingers, but she also can use the Calamity spell, which can weaken the target with Poison, Blind, Silence, Curse, and weakens all attack and defensive stats. Music Themes When You're Evil by Voltaire Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Darkness